


I Got a Bed (With Your Name On It)

by Puppetqueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, That's not something I'd ever thought would apply to me but here we are, blood and sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: The wolves are supposed to be allies, but too many centuries of bad blood and prejudice between two opposing species makes Chanyeol’s ties to the Master Vampire of the City of New Seoul a complicated one.





	I Got a Bed (With Your Name On It)

**Author's Note:**

> So...remember that Vampire!au I was talking about a while back? Well, here it is! /throws confetti/ I've been sitting on this one for months now, unable to quite finish it but I needed a break from working on fic fest stuff, so here we are. Never let it be said that procrastination breeds unproductivity(?). Clearly it breeds PWP.
> 
> Very, very loosely based off of the Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Series by Laurell K. Hamilton. Look it up and give it some love if you're interested! That being said, **this is a vampire!au** , and with that comes blood/blood play/blood drinking, so if that makes you squeamish maybe this fic is not for you. You have been duly warned! As usual, loosely self-beta'd so any grammar/spelling booboos are my own. Everyone belongs to themselves, all of this is fictional, etc. etc. Enjoy!

“Is it just me or are these ugly fuckers getting more and more shameless?”

Chanyeol looks on grimly as Baekhyun withdraws his claws from the creature, it’s mangled, deformed body jerking with the motion. Stinking black blood seeps onto the forest floor from its wounds, the last addition to the dozen or so bodies that attacked them on patrol. 

“This is the third attack in just as many weeks. They’re definitely getting bolder,” Jongdae says from behind them where he’s bent over examining one of the other bodies. His eyes bleed red when he inhales, face scowling at the stench. “These stink like _dark magic._ ”

At the mention of _dark magic_ the other wolves around them growl, a collective sound that makes the hairs on the back of Chanyeol’s neck rise. 

“Yes, what exactly does your Master of the City plan on doing about this?” Minseok asks, as he steps out of the shadows. He’s naked, the remnants of his inner wolf receding fluidly, fur and claws and fangs melting away into human flesh. “ _Dark magic_ in his territory,” he tsks. “Makes it look like he’s not much of a Master after all.”

“He’s working on it,” Chanyeol answers gruffly, fingers tightening around the guns in his hands.

“He needs to work more quickly,” Minseok growls, crimson eyes boring into Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol is no wolf, but even he can feel the Alpha’s power bearing down on him, the other’s shorter stature and naked self doing nothing to make him less intimidating. “Because while he hides away in his coffin underground, my wolves are putting themselves in danger. What use is a Master of the City that can’t even police his territory from the inside, never mind attacks from other Masters on the outside? And sending humans to do his grunt work? Pathetic,” Minseok sneers.

Chanyeol has to clench his jaw and bite his tongue to stop himself from opening his mouth and adding fuel to the flame. He may be human but he’s killed his fair share of creatures and abominations; he knows he can hold his own in any fight, has proven it time and time again, has proved it tonight even, but the shifters refuse to acknowledge it. They wouldn’t be the only ones. 

There’s not much talk after that, for which Chanyeol is grateful. There’s not much he can say that would improve the situation anyway. He helps clear away the bodies into a pile they can subsequently burn, the creatures catching flame and turning into ash quickly, even without accelerants. Chanyeol takes note of this quietly, ignoring Baekhyun’s attempts to catch his eye and pull him into conversation. Chanyeol hates to do it, since Baekhyun, along with Jongdae, are his only friends in the otherwise hostile pack. But he needs some time alone with his thoughts and aching limbs; he’s got cuts and bruises that are starting to sting now that the adrenaline from the attack is receding. 

With the fire blazing and the wolves offering to finish the clean up, Chanyeol takes his leave. He nods in Baekhyun’s direction and accepts Jongdae’s clap on the back, exchanging no words with either of them and acknowledging no one else. Despite the silence, he feels himself being watched all the way to his car where it’s parked at the edge of the forest, mostly hidden from the dirt road by weeds and tall shrubbery. He throws most of his gear into the back seat, unwilling to spend time arranging them carefully into their designated spaces in the trunk when he can still feel eyes on him from beyond the tree line. 

The wolves are supposed to be allies, but too many centuries of bad blood and prejudice between two opposing species makes Chanyeol’s ties to the Master Vampire of the City of New Seoul a complicated one. He’s human, with an affinity for blood magic and necromancy thanks to his mother’s lineage, but it’s weak at best. Their family is too far removed from the original bloodlines and diluted through too many marriages to mundanes for Chanyeol to have any significant power. As it is, his only inheritance is a heightened sixth sense for danger and preternaturals, as well as smelling especially delicious to the undead. The former has served him well in his years as a bounty hunter; the latter he’s still coming to terms with. 

It isn’t until he’s lost sight of the trees in his rearview mirror that Chanyeol feels like he can breathe again. His grip on the steering wheel relaxes in increments as he drives farther away from the city limits, the sight of the city’s twinkling skyscrapers in the horizon almost a relief. He can feel his ties to the Master strengthen the closer he gets to the center. What starts as a tickle to the edges of his psyche turns into a what feels like a warm caress, a blanket to soothe the frayed and anxious corners of his mind. 

Night had fallen long ago, the stars invisible under the city’s bright lights but the moon glows brightly, unaffected. His Master is awake. 

 

—

 

“Welcome home, my child,” Junmyeon says when he enters the great hall, embracing him. 

“I’m 28,” Chanyeol grumbles but tucks his head into the shorter man’s neck. Jokes aside, Junmyeon smells nothing like a coffin, despite all the very true allegations that he sleeps in one. He sleeps in a very large, orgy-sized, coffin- _shaped_ bed with a gauzy “lid” that was surprisingly intimate when it came down. Chanyeol found it hard to tease his Master about his furniture choices when he’s enjoyed himself too many times in that same bed. 

In any case, Junmyeon smells like fresh cotton and home- feels like it too. 

“My baby then,” Junmyeon amends with a cheeky grin. “My big baby, practically an infant. Maybe even a fetus.”

Chanyeol makes a face when he pulls away, reluctantly. “Please stop.”

Junmyeon remains close and Chanyeol is engulfed by his presence, mind sinking into a quiet space. It’s been a rough night and Chanyeol is thankful for the gentle fingers card through his hair and scratch lightly at his scalp, the tender ministrations a soothing balm to the tiredness that’s consumed him. He turns his head to catch the inside of Junmyeon’s wrist with his lips, the tip of his tongue flicking lightly where a pulse should be. Junmyeon allows it, the dark depths of his eyes lighting up, a subtle, pleased glow of yellow around the pupils. A small shudder passes through Chanyeol as he struggles to maintain eye contact, mind threatening to roll under the weight of Junmyeon’s power. 

“And how are our shape shifting friends?” Junmyeon asks, the quality of his voice velvet, the power behind them steel. Junmyeon is old, with hundreds upon hundreds of years of blood and evolution to amass strength and cultivate his power. At first glance he’s merely short and cute, unassuming almost, but a glance is all you need to fall hook, line, and sinker. He’s so painfully handsome, his power so captivating, so alluring, that it’s no wonder why he’s the Master of the City. 

“Not great.” Chanyeol flinches when Junmyeon traces a shallow cut on his cheek. “I’m pretty sure Minseok was ready to storm the castle and rip your throat out himself tonight.”

Junmyeon sighs. “I’ve invited him to come over multiple times for less violent purposes but he keeps rejecting me. Chanyeollie, what am I doing wrong?”

Chanyeol takes a moment to find his words, lost as they are in Junmyeon’s overwhelming presence. 

“I think maybe you’re using the wrong approach. Instead of inviting him why don’t you try...demanding him to come around?” Chanyeol suggests uncertainly. “He’s definitely the more...violent type.”

“You might be right,” Junmyeon hums thoughtfully. “Maybe a little aggression is in order.”

“Um, that’s not really what I meant, but okay.” 

“You need to trust me more my child.”

“I trust you just fine. It’s your methods I’m a little worried about.” Chanyeol grins cheekily, placing one last kiss to Junmyeon’s retreating palm. 

“Worry not, my child. I’m still here aren’t I? And so is the hive. We’re all still...mostly alive.” Junmyeon snickers at the little rhyme and Chanyeol tries belatedly to school his face into something not quite a grimace. 

“Ha-ha so funny,” Chanyeol says half heartedly. “Great joke, Hyung.”

“Wasn’t it?” Junmyeon replies, delighted. “Do you think Minseok will like it? Rumor has it we have the same taste in humor!”

“Uh...” speechless, Chanyeol can’t even imagine the murderous Alpha smiling, never mind cracking dad jokes and making puns. “Maybe take that information with a grain of salt, hyung.”

“You’re right. Best to save the best ones when we finally meet on more friendly terms.” Junmyeon declares decisively. He pulls Chanyeol down for another embrace, resting his lips against the pulse of Chanyeol’s carotid. “Time for rest now, my sweet Chanyeol. You’ve done well today.”

Chanyeol whimpers at the praise, knees almost buckling right there in the middle of the great hall. Not that anyone would blink an eye at their display; everyone in the castle is either a vampire or a human servant, none of them opposed to being on their knees for pleasurable purposes. But Chanyeol’s been awake since dawn and running around all night after abominations has exhausted him enough. He’d really rather be on his knees elsewhere, preferably somewhere soft, like on a bed and naked, not gross and dirty from the outside world. 

“To bed with you!” Junmyeon orders playfully, pressing a kiss to his jaw before pulling away completely. Chanyeol tries his hardest not to whine at the loss. “Someone’s been grumpy while waiting for you. ‘Hangry’ I think they call it. Hungry and angry, right?” Junmyeon chuckles. “The slang these days!”

Chanyeol resists the urge to roll his eyes even as his blood sings in anticipation. Someone’s been waiting for him and he knows exactly who. 

 

—

 

“You smell like dog.”

Chanyeol snorts at the first words that greet him as he enters the large bedroom. Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose as he comes closer, marring the smooth lines of his handsome face. He’s naked, pale and beautiful with only moonlight streaming through the windows to illuminate the room. “That’s not a very nice thing to say about your neighbors.”

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to snort. “They’re hardly neighbors. They’re more like the help.”

“You don’t mean that. You only say that because Baekhyun’s an annoying little shit,” Chanyeol says with a raised brow even as he strips off clothing one by one, revealing tan skin and hard muscle. “I know for a fact that you like the way Jongdae smells and pop a fang every time Minseok looks even halfway feral.” 

Kyungsoo hums distractedly, watching him, eyes glowing with a dark light that makes the hair stand at the back of Chanyeol’s neck. “Yes, the alpha is rather admirable when he’s being particularly...violent.” Chanyeol huffs in exasperation, gathering his dirty clothes and dumping them in the hamper at a corner of the room. “Of course, I still like you the best, don’t I?” 

All of a sudden Kyungsoo is behind him; absent one moment and then simply there the next, no sound, no displacement of air to indicate movement. Chanyeol startles badly, limbs flailing, but Kyungsoo wraps pale, slender arms around him, deceptively tender, before Chanyeol’s wayward limbs can hit him in the face. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol scowls, heart pounding, “You know I hate it when you do that.”

When Kyungsoo smiles its small but sharp, with just a hint of canines. “That’s why I keep doing it.”

Any attempt on Chanyeol’s part to retort is cut off abruptly by the way Kyungsoo nudges the tip of his nose along Chanyeol’s shoulder blades, probably on his tiptoes to nip playfully at the juncture of his neck and shoulders. He fails to suppress a shudder when Kyungsoo starts licking at the skin, getting his heart to pound for reasons other than surprise. 

“H-hungry?” He asks, their air stuttering in his lungs. 

“Starving,” Kyungsoo whispers directly into his ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the delicate lobe. Chanyeol moans at the contact, knees going weak so quickly it’s dizzying, still halfway under the influence of Junmyeon’s hold on him in the great hall. He clutches Kyungsoo’s arms around him with trembling hands, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Waited for me, huh?” He asks, valiantly trying to keep up the banter even if he knows it’s a losing battle. He likes to tease Kyungsoo, maybe a little too much, but Kyungsoo also likes to be teased in return, finding amusement in Chanyeol’s attempts to ruffle his composure. Chanyeol likes to think he succeeds more often than not, if his continued welcome into Kyungsoo’s bed is any indication. 

Kyungsoo hums absently against Chanyeol’s neck. “You’ve proven on more than one occasion that you’re worth the wait.”

Chanyeol moans outright then, the sound coinciding with the way Kyungsoo’s cool, pale fingers rub large circles over the ‘v’ of his hips, tracing bone and muscle, dipping lower and lower past the waistband of his underwear- his last piece of clothing. Chanyeol gasps when those same fingers circle the base of his cock and stroke lightly, Kyungsoo’s cold palms heating as rapidly as Chanyeol lengthens with want. He’s left dizzy with how quickly his cock fills, Kyungsoo’s fingers all too familiar with the way Chanyeol likes to be touched. He uses one hand to squeeze up and down the shaft while the other cups his balls and rubs a knuckle along his perineum. 

His ministrations leave Chanyeol panting against him, knees bent and moments away from giving out if it weren’t for Kyungsoo’s arms holding him against his chest. 

“Come to bed, my sweet,” Kyungsoo murmurs behind him, talented fingers pulling away from Chanyeol and making him whine. It’s a shameless sound, one that he doesn’t mind repeating as Kyungsoo holds him around the waist and hauls him effortlessly towards the bed. 

“I thought you said I smelled like dog?” Chanyeol asks breathlessly, as he bounces a little on the mattress in Kyungsoo’s haste. He really must be hungrier than Chanyeol thought. 

“I didn’t say it was an entirely unpleasant smell,” Kyungsoo says as he crawls over Chanyeol’s body with a predatory look in his eyes, divesting him of the underwear with impatient hands. Chanyeol’s smug retort of _I knew it!_ Is lost in a deep kiss as Kyungsoo ducks his head to ravish his mouth. 

There’s an art to kissing a vampire, a certain finesse required to navigate sharp fangs and still make it good, still get lost in the press and stroke of lips and tongue. Chanyeol can’t say he’s mastered the art completely but maybe he’s just grown to like the hint of iron on his tongue when one of them forgets to be careful. That, or maybe he likes Kyungsoo a little too much, a little too desperately because the scrape of too sharp teeth against his bottom lip only makes Chanyeol hotter, the blood rushing through his ears. He knows Kyungsoo can hear it, feel it, craves it. Knows in the way they start to rut against each other gracelessly, looking for friction but never finding enough, at least not like this. Chanyeol is hard and leaking between them but Kyungsoo remains flaccid against him, not enough blood in his undead body to fill his cock - not yet anyway. It makes the desire burn within Chanyeol ten-fold, to feel Kyungsoo’s lust even without the physical evidence of it. That somehow, they’re equal in this, that they’re both desperate and wanting, that what they have between them isn’t one-sided. That Chanyeol isn’t the only one drowning in feelings that make his chest feel too tight. 

Because Kyungsoo could have anyone, could choose from any of the ready and willing human servants that littered the castle at any time of day or night to feed from if he wanted - but he didn’t. Kyungsoo’s been awake for hours now, the night growing later and the morning ever closer but he chose to wait for _Chanyeol_ , chose to forgo sustenance from others just so he could feed from _Chanyeol_. 

And even now he takes his time to kiss Chanyeol senseless, enjoying it just as much, giving, giving, giving, when he could just take, take, take. When he had every right to demand Chanyeol to bare his neck and feed him as soon as he walked into the castle. Because at the end of the day bounty hunter or not, Chanyeol is just another human servant, slightly more useful than the others they keep around but still a servant nonetheless. It’s the life he chose when he bound himself to the Master of the City, but it’s not one he regrets. Not when the binding provided him with an unexpected home, a sense of family and...Kyungsoo- whatever they are to each other. 

Chanyeol’s hips jerk and he moans loudly when Kyungsoo bites down hard enough to pierce the inside of his bottom lip. The taste of his own blood floods his mouth but Kyungsoo licks it right up, sucking at the small wound with a loud moan of his own. 

“Sweet, sweet Chanyeol,” he murmurs when he pulls away, dark eyes glowing with a subtle red, gaze hypnotic. “Will you let me feed from you?” He poses the question, always does, without fail, even if he didn’t have to. Even splayed like this and ready to be fucked over in every way possible, he gives Chanyeol a choice. Chanyeol appreciates the sentiment, even if it’s unnecessary at this point.

He verbalizes his consent enthusiastically. “Fuck yes-”

Chanyeol isn’t pliant when Kyungsoo traces down his jaw, his neck, with lips and tongue and finally bites down. Chanyeol is raging fire and booming thunder in Kyungsoo’s embrace, body going rigid and then shaking erratically as Kyungsoo feeds. It’s a rush of endorphins and hormones, and just a little bit of magic, the way Kyungsoo’s bite affects him. His orgasm is instantaneous and never ending, his cock spurting sticky and hot and continuously where Chanyeol grinds against the hollow of Kyungoo’s hips. For every gasp and moan Chanyeol has, Kyungsoo replies with his own. He holds Chanyeol’s head immobile with one hand, sucking harshly at his neck and crushing Chanyeol to him with the other as he drinks from Chanyeol greedily. 

Soon, Kyungsoo pulls away with a loud groan that Chanyeol echoes, sobbing at the loss of stimulation from Kyungsoo’s mouth but crying out when he feels Kyungsoo -finally, _finally_ \- hot and hard against him. 

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol begs, “Fuck me, fuck me, pleasepleaseplease Kyungsoo-“

Kyungsoo shuts him up with another kiss, this one messy with saliva and the taste of his own blood. Chanyeol whimpers at the metallic taste, sucking Kyungsoo’s tongue into his mouth for more of it, uncaring of the danger of sharp fangs against tender flesh. Kyungsoo moves, as if to pull away and Chanyeol whines, using bruising hands and scraping blunt fingernails down Kyungsoo’s back to keep him close. 

“Lube,” Kyungsoo gasps, when he rips his mouth away, breathless even without the need to breathe. “Don’t want to fuck you dry, sweeting.”

It’s a good excuse and a valid point, Chanyeol will admit later, when his mind is his own again, coherent and undisturbed by vampire magic. But here, in the right now, in this moment with his mind rolled and body reeling from orgasm, it feels almost like rejection. Like Kyungsoo is done with him. Like Kyungsoo doesn’t want him anymore, like Chanyeol isn’t good enough. His muddled brain doesn’t understand why Kyungsoo’s hands aren’t all over him, why his teeth aren’t sunken into his flesh and his mouth pulling at his blood. 

“Pleasepleaseplease,” he sobs, hysterical, inconsolable. Chanyeol’s body is a mess of blood and cum, of sweat, saliva, and now tears. Distantly, in the back of his mind he knows it’s irrational to act like this, that Kyungsoo isn’t really going anywhere, that he’s only reaching for the necessary supplies and isn’t even going to leave the bed, but this is what he’s been reduced to and he can’t help himself. In this moment he feels no shame in the fat tears that roll down his face or the desperate way his fingers grab at Kyungsoo’s waist. 

“There, there, sweeting,” Kyungsoo shushes him gently as he settles his body over Chanyeol again, tube of lubricant in hand. He peppers short kisses over Chanyeol’s face, licks at his tears, all the while shifting his hips so their cocks rub together deliciously. “No need to cry. You’ve been so good for me, so good.”

The praise and subtle grinding make Chanyeol hiccup, the noise caught on a groan as a shudder racks through him at the stimulation. He’s still hard, will remain that way until Kyungsoo’s done with him, had his fill of all Chanyeol has to give. “K-Kyungsoo,” he mewls softly, the rest of his pleading kissed away by Kyungsoo’s generous mouth. 

He’s lost in the kiss, pliant now, a little weak and a little dizzy from blood loss, body malleable and willingly bent to make room for Kyungsoo’s questing fingers. The first press against his hole is cold and Kyungsoo swallows the sound of his gasp with another kiss. It’s easy work though, barely any resistance because his body has become slave to Kyungsoo’s touch, would welcome his intrusion out of eager habit even without rolling his mind with vampire powers. Two fingers quickly become three, but it isn’t soon enough for Chanyeol. He’ll appreciate Kyungsoo’s efforts later, but for now he’s waited too long and too desperately not to be fucked _immediately._

“Now now I’m ready _now_ ,” he demands, angry almost, at being denied for too long. 

Kyungsoo rewards him for his impatience with teasing fingers pressed hard against his prostate so that Chanyeol is choking on air, seeing stars and writhing. 

“Kyungsoo-,” he gasps, “Kyungsoo please-“

Kyungsoo merely grunts his response, hauling Chanyeol against him so the taller man is sitting in his lap. Chanyeol curls around his body automatically, arms flung around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and face tucked into his neck as the other arranges his legs on either side of him. Chanyeol wants nothing better than to sit on his dick, but a firm grip on his waist keeps him from impaling himself right away. 

“Slowly, sweeting,” Kyungsoo murmurs into his collarbones, licking at the sluggish trickle of blood from the twin piercings at the juncture of Chanyeol’s neck. His hands slide down Chanyeol’s hips to cup his ass and cradle his cheeks, holding them open as he rubs the slippery head of his cock against Chanyeol’s fluttering hole. Kyungsoo sounds drunk now too, no longer ‘hangry’ but high off the taste of Chanyeol in his mouth. “You always taste _so_ good, _feel_ so good,” Kyungsoo says, all the vowels too long as he guides Chanyeol to sink down his hard length. It’s a slow penetration, too, too slow for his liking but Kyungsoo’s hands are firm, iron grip around the back his thighs surely forming bruises. Chanyeol is sensitive, already wrecked from his earlier orgasm, his own cock leaking against the ridges of Kyungsoo’s abdomen. With Kyungsoo thick and hot inside him, it doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to come again. He needs to thrust only once, twice, three times before Chanyeol is crying out, body tightening all around Kyungsoo, his arms, his legs, his ass as he spurts weakly between them. 

Kyungsoo fucks him through it none too gently, hips working nonstop and groaning all the while. “My Chanyeol,” he gasps, “My sweet, sweet Chanyeol.”

“Yes, yes, take it,” Chanyeol babbles, meeting Kyungsoo thrust for thrust, body undulating, hands wandering, and fingers tangling in Kyungsoo’s hair. “Drink, drink,” he urges mindlessly, searching for the euphoria of Kyungsoo sinking teeth into his flesh, even as his body quakes from orgasm. 

Kyungsoo requires no further invitation, stilling Chanyeol from bouncing in his lap with an arm locked around his waist and the other wrapped around the back of his neck. He sinks sharp teeth without preamble on the unmarred side of Chanyeol’s throat; it’ll make for pretty bruises in the morning, something for others to admire and envy. Chanyeol keens at the thought, at the smooth glide of fangs piercing through his skin, sinking deep to get at his jugular. 

It’s a different kind of high to feed a vampire this intimately. Chanyeol is reminded as he spirals into yet another orgasm that leaves his mind utterly and completely rolled. For more practical purposes, lesser arteries and veins would suffice, like the wrist or the bend of an elbow, or even the inside of delicate thigh. But here, like this, pressed together so close he can almost feel the moment Kyungsoo’s heart starts pounding along with his own, he belongs to Kyungsoo. All of him, his body and mind no longer his own but instead a vessel for pleasure and lifeblood. It’s a never ending loop of stimulation that leaves Chanyeol twitching and boneless, nothing in his head except white noise. His body tightens automatically when Kyungsoo grinds his cock deep and hard, the peak of his own pleasure coating Chanyeol hot from the inside. His own length, now only half hard and well spent, jerks between them with barely a dribble at the tip to add to the mess already there. 

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that but he’s a dead weight in Kyungsoo’s arms, the haze of orgasm heavy on them both. He’s aware of only the ministrations of Kyungsoo’s tongue, laving at the wounds on his neck, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine with every wet, lazy pass. He barely registers the tap at the door, the sound of it opening, or the multiple footsteps that follow. 

“It smells like dog in here.” 

“Don’t be rude, Sehun-ah,” another voice answers, coming closer to the bed. “I think it smells nice.”

“Of course you’d think so, Jongin, you own three dogs.”

“You think they’re stuck together?” The sound of Jongin’s voice asks to the left, obviously ignoring Sehun’s jibe.

“I think they might be stuck to the bed,” Sehun replies with a huff. “Why did we volunteer to check on them again?”

“Because Chanyeol hyung tastes good and Kyungsoo hyung is the perfect little spoon?”

“I can hear you, you menaces,” Kyungsoo grumbles, jostling Chanyeol in his hold. Chanyeol lets out a whine when the movement causes Kyungsoo’s cock to slip out of him with a slick sound. 

“We’ll help you clean up if you let us sleep with you for the day,” Sehun offers, sounding a little winded, maybe a little distracted at the cum dripping out of Chanyeol’s hole.

“Yes, let us help you,” Jongin interjects sounding equally breathless. “Day will break in less than an hour. You’ll need all the help you can get.”

Chanyeol lets the conversation wash over him, not opposed to more bodies to cuddle in bed, but he keeps quiet, trying not to squirm as he lets Kyungsoo decide.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo heaves a sigh after contemplating for a long minute. “But you’d better work quickly and keep your fangs to yourself. No funny business. Just cleanup and sleep.”

His words are met with a chorus of _yes-es_ and the sound of the bath running. Chanyeol smiles, hiding it in Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo reciprocates the gesture by leaving a kiss at his hairline and stroking idly at his back. While the two youngest scurry around them, Chanyeol can’t help but think it’s good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> SEND HALP DID I JUST WRITE ALMOST 5K WORTH OF POSSIBLE SU!HAREM I'M-


End file.
